


Monsters

by moroseyouthend



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Love, Romance, Supernatural Elements, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroseyouthend/pseuds/moroseyouthend
Summary: Felix didn't understand why humams were afraid of monsters. The ex hunter couldn't wrap his head around it.
Kudos: 10





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2am after finishimg spn s15. i just wanted to write sumn fluffy-ish to feel better. 
> 
> should i add onto this ? series maybe ?

He always wondered, why _ were  _ people so afraid of monsters?

Since early childhood, his family of hunters had always warded him away from them. And yet, as he watched the warlock stir away at the cauldron Felix wasn't afraid. The cat hybrid that laid at his feet, something his parents would demand was evil, rested lazily at his feet.

They were harmless, of course they could hurt him if they  _ wanted _ . They didn't, Felix's friends weren't bad. He knew that, when he watched his closest friend shrink down and fly away with his beautiful butterfly wings. Yes, his friend's were different, supernatural that didn't make them something thaf should be feared.

Even with the ache at his throat, caused by a rogue vampire that had turned him on a hunt, he hadn't changed. Sure he was immortal, and he needed blood to survive, but there were ethical means to everything.

"Felix," the fledgling startled as the other appeared in the room with a rustle of feathers, "You're thinking too hard. I could hear you across the city." The other spoke, holding a blood bag out towards him.

"Oh, sorry," the blonde frowned before taking the outstretched food source, "Thank you, Chan." He smiled sheepishly, the angel beaming back with a small nod.

"What are you cooking up?" Another voice broke the silence, a black haired demon who slid into place beside the warlock in the kitchen. The warlock whacked the others hand away from the pot as the magical man glared at him with deep brown eyes.

"None of your business Binnie, hands to yourself." The warlock scoffed.

"But Minho- fine."

Felix giggled softly into his hand before lifting the bag to his lips. The cushion beside him sunk before a body flopped onto his side. He huffed under the weight, pushing the other blonde off of his side.

"Did you bring some for me too?" His sudden couch partner spoke, breaking the silence finally. Chan grinned, reaching into a bag he seemed to always carry on him. He pulled another blood bag from it and handed it to the other.

"Of course, Jinnie. I can't let the baby vamps starve." He spoke reassuring them.

"Ew, it reeks in here," another new voice spoke, the boy with fox-like eyes furrowing his nose up. When his gaze scanned over the two feeding on thd couch, understanding filtered through his eyes. He still seemed disgusted, though, Felix noted.

"Felix and Hyunjin need to eat, Innie," the boy, who had formerly been curled up as a cat at his feet, spoke as he sat up.

"Oh, Seungmin you're up, can you fetch me more basil?" Minho called to the cat hybrid, pulling him away from his potential argument with the werewolf who stole his seat. 

Felix smiled as he finished his bag, watching his family as they all bubbled to life around him. He only pouted the slightest when he noticed someone missing- that is until he felt someone lightly tug on his earring. Curious, he peered over to his shoulder where the fairy stood. He grinned as the other raised a small finger to his lips to silence him before flying to sit on Hyunjin's head.

"Oh, nice to see you Jisung, taking a nap?" Jinnie spoke, his only answer was the feeling of the other sprawling out on his head. 

Felix laughed again, eyes sparkling as he watched everyone filter around the tiny home.

He would never understand why people were so afraid of monsters. Especially when it came to his friends.

Not when they had saved him.


End file.
